


A Little Something to Remember Me By

by All_Aboard_The_Trash_Compactor



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, F/F, Femslash February, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Aboard_The_Trash_Compactor/pseuds/All_Aboard_The_Trash_Compactor
Summary: After the war and I got myself out from under the Project, I set up shop in my apartment building, peddling my services for meager pay to keep me in rent and booze. ‘Texas Private Eye’. It wasn’t exactly catchy, but it got the point across easy enough. Still, there wasn’t much doin’ in these parts. Nothing but fucking to keep the boredom at bay and drinking to forget the past.So, when a gorgeous blonde stepped through my door, I knew at the very least I wasn’t going to be bored anymore. She stomped into my office, full of fire and rage just looking for an excuse to cause trouble, and I was more than willing to let her get herself into it.Allison Church is a private eye with nothing but toys by her bed, booze in her desk, and time to kill, until South Dakota comes into her office demanding assistance in finding her missing brother. Tex is bored, and she does owe him, so it's a done deal that she'll help out.But that doesn't mean she can't have some fun with the prickly woman first.Or: An attempt at writing smut with a framing device to make it pointful.





	A Little Something to Remember Me By

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first foray into F/F smut, so we'll see how this goes!

A Little Something to Remember Me By

The city was cold, grimy and dirty, filled with lots of soldiers who’d long lost a lot more than their way when the war ended and left them high and dry. Even in an age of glistening chrome and space travel, the dirt clung to them, leaving them broken and lost, scrambling for something that made sense. In this little corner of a death trap the UNSC called a city, most of them were out of work, relics of a past where they were useful and they mattered. Vets lined the streets homeless, in soup kitchens, and running petty crime. It’s about the only opportunity people like us have.

Luckily enough, I had a little money I’d managed to get from the creep who liked for me to pretend I was his dead wife during the war. Not enough to get myself out of the shithole, but at least enough to get myself an apartment with running water and mostly working heat.

It was practically a paradise.

After the war and I got myself out from under the Project, I set up shop in my apartment building, peddling my services for meager pay to keep me in rent and booze. ‘Texas Private Eye’. It wasn’t exactly catchy, but it got the point across easy enough. Still, there wasn’t much doin’ in these parts. Nothing but fucking to keep the boredom at bay and drinking to forget the past.

So, when a gorgeous blonde stepped through my door, I knew at the very least I wasn’t going to be bored anymore. She stomped into my office, full of fire and rage just looking for an excuse to cause trouble, and I was more than willing to let her get herself into it.

“You Allison Church? The private eye?”

I swung my boots off my desk and leaned forward to get a better look at her.

And she was definitely something to look at.

Her hair was short with purple tips, matching her equally short dress that glistened in the light like dragon scales, and heels that screamed that she wanted to walk across someone’s face and have them thank her for the privilege. If she’d had more confidence in her steps, I might have believed it.

“Might be.”

She locked the door behind herself and collapsed into the chair on the other side of my desk I kept for the occasional client.

She was wearing actual silk stockings, a rarity in this day and age unless you had money to burn and didn’t mind waiting eight weeks for shipping from off planet. Her jewels looked real enough from a distance, but they could have been some really decent costume stuff, she was too far to tell. Either way, this woman had money, though I hadn’t yet determined if she was going to try to pay me the traditional way or if she was going to get _creative_ about it.

She leaned across the desk and framed her breasts with her arms, giving me her best attempt at being a sultry seductress. I’d started to craft a story in my head, a widow or a scorned woman, looking for dirt on her man, maybe. A young, sweet thing who’d been done wrong. Someone who’d had privilege and money her whole life and had never known a day of hardship suddenly knocking on the door of a private eye, trying to make the fantasy she’d seen in movies happen in real life.

“I need to hire you.”

But the close up told me another story, one a little less flattering than she probably wanted being told. The purple of her dye job had started to fade from what was probably a rich, deep color a few weeks ago, the varnish on her nails was just this side of ragged, like she’d been working them and scraping the paint, and her eyes had a little more darkness under them than was conventionally attractive. Money had dried up fairly recently.

Or it was being taken.

“You can’t afford me.”

It wasn’t a nice game to play, but it did usually pay off with me getting more than my asking price, or at the very least let me figure out what the clients could pay. I could afford to be a little nice to a poor pretty thing down on her luck if she was polite, but something told me that this kitty cat wasn’t going to play nice.

She slapped her little handbag of a purse on the table and snarled. Most women who pulled the sinful seductress thing at least tried to work up some tears or showed more cleavage before they started having a tantrum, but this one was all business.

Can’t say I didn’t like it, I’ve always enjoyed breaking in a forceful woman.

“Got a name, Kitten?”

She bristled up and let out a hiss, curling her lips up in a way that just made me want to bite them until they were red and swollen.

“ _Never_ call me that again.”

And her posturing only ensured that I’d be calling her kitten until she walked out the door forever. Nothing was quite as fun as poking at a trust fund brat, and this one seemed extra pokable.

“Sure, whatever you say. What brings you to my humble abode at,” I checked the clock, “Two in the morning?”

I probably should have locked the door before I started drinking. It’d keep gorgeous women from waltzing into my apartment like they owned the place until I could run a brush through my hair and toss a breath mint into my mouth to cover the smell of cheap booze.

She grimaced and pulled her shoulders back a little, poking her chest out just a touch as if she’d finally remembered she was supposed to be seducing me into giving her what she wanted. She smiled in what was supposed to be a sweet way and fluttered her eyelids just a little.

_There_ it was. Gotta love a cheap seduction.

“My brother is missing, rumor has it you can find anyone, even if they’re in a not so savory situation.”

Finally, we were getting to something interesting. Missing brothers? Unsavory situations? This kind of thing was going to end in a shootout or a building being lit on fire, I just knew it.

I lived for this kind of shit. Anything to keep the boredom at bay.

“Absolutely, I can. For a price.”

“You aren’t gonna charge me a single credit, Allison. You are going look for him out of the goodness of your black, bitter heart.”

That wasn’t a tactic I heard often, and usually we’d had more of a conversation before my clients started commenting on the color scheme of my internal organs.

“And why’s that, Kitten?”

“Figured you’d recognize me, Tex, if only from pictures. My brother is North Dakota, and you know exactly who took him.”

North Dakota.

Now that was a name I hadn’t expected to hear after the Project imploded. North was a nice guy, if a little bit much for me to take in large doses. He’d always been a ball of goddamned sunshine, gentle and kind with the new soldiers, but the man was more than capable of cutting a man in two with rapid fire. He had a temper and a mean streak a mile wide if you pissed him off. I liked him, the optimism was catching, and he was a damned good fighter. When everything went to shit, he was on my side, and even though he’d never call me on it, I owed him.

I sighed.

I _did_ owe him.

“I liked North, he was a good guy.”

She slammed her hands on my desk, sending my cheap whiskey sloshing in the glass.

He talked about his twin sister nonstop if given half a chance, how they’d been close to serving together if it weren’t for South’s attitude. She was the only thing he cared about outside of the military, so if he was missing, it probably wasn’t for a vacation.

_“Is_ a good guy. He’s not dead, and you are _going_ to find him.”

I grabbed the glass and poured the drink into the potted plant behind me. It had survived worse than this, though barely. Maybe I’d get lucky this time and it’d finally die. One less living thing for me to disappoint.

“What makes you so sure about that, Kitten? North and I weren’t exactly friends.”

South popped open her handbag of a purse and pulled out a piece of paper.

It was a scrap of a note, the edges damaged and burned like it had been torn up and tossed in a fire. It was hardly worth anything except for the handwriting and what little managed to survive the tear.

“North is your friend, and he needs help. If I could save him myself, I’d have done it already. I need him found, and you are his best chance at survival. Something tells me they aren’t going to be killing him until they get what he’s got. You were in the project, you know what they were doing. You know about…the AI.”

I recognized the writing, it was hard not to, and the smell of expensive tea that still clung to the paper like it had been soaked in the stuff. It wasn’t a racket I expected from Wyoming, the man went rogue years ago with his husband, long ditching anything to do with the military in favor of mob jobs like racketeering and making cement shoes.

Someone had paid big for this.

“They were looking for Theta?”

She pressed her fingers into her tear ducts to keep from crying and ruining her makeup.

“Among other things. I read the note before North burned it, but it didn’t say anything that made sense at the time and I can’t remember it clear enough to know if it would be useful or a distraction. It just seemed like a weird army buddy note at the time. Then North said he had to run off and hide the AI for safekeeping. He didn’t come home. They caught him, I know it and I know he won’t tell them anything, but he’s running out of time. Guys like this, they don’t give up easy. They also don’t have a lot of patience.”

I wasn’t about to ask how a _sweet_ girl like South knew what kind of people she was dealing with’, that was a surefire way to get smacked, but I did need to lay down how it was going to be with her if I ended up doing anything. Mostly it was wanting to play, but part of me knew I’d need to lay down the law or she’d start trying to walk all over me.

Women like South were my favorites, strong personalities that could take you down like a force of nature, but a few rules and the knowledge you could enforce them made them sweet and soft and compliant.

“This does sound right up my alley, and I do owe your brother for his part when the war ended, but I don’t do anything for free, and I don’t make exceptions for friends.”

Her face crumbled a little and she clutched her purse. She looked lost.

I hadn’t heard anything about North in ages, but it wouldn’t surprise me if he’d fallen on hard times trying to keep himself and his sister under the radar and out of they way. If he’d decided to hide in this city, it was almost a guarantee.

“Please,” she bit out, “There’s no one else.”

And there it was. The pity line. If I hard-balled again, there’d be tears.

I’ve played this game a few times, I know the rules pretty well at this point.

“I don’t work for free, but I’m more than willing to work out a trade.”

_What’re you gonna do, South? What are you gonna give up?_

She clenched a fist and her lips curled up in clear disgust, which was just rude.

“What? You got a bed back there?”

Honestly, I’d expected her to take that fancy gold necklace with the jade inlays off, but if she was offering sex she had to be worse off than I realized. Either the jewels were fake after all or she didn’t think they were worth her brother’s life.

I stood and held my hand out and she delicately placed hers in mine. I could be nice, when I wanted, and it turned out that she could be agreeable.

South had callouses, working hands. The toughened skin felt familiar. It wasn’t hard to peg that she had soldier’s hands, used to handling weapons and digging through the shit in the field. North had mentioned she’d served in the war in a different section, but truthfully at the time I couldn’t imagine North being ok with anyone as small and delicate as the sister he described being on a battlefield. I will admit, the real South was a pleasant surprise. She wasn’t as dainty as her dress would lead you to believe.

My place wasn’t exactly where I’d take a lady on the first date if I had a choice. The paint was peeling, the windows were grimy, and I couldn’t remember the last time I changed the sheets. Still, at least I’d remembered to throw away my fast food trash and put my sex toys in the bedside table drawer.

Small mercies and all that.

It had been a long time since anyone had been in my bed. I’d gotten used to my vibrator and my wand massager as my only bedtime companions. It would be nice to have a warm body, even if she was more than a little reluctant about being there.

“I…I’d like to keep my dress on.”

South clutched the straps of her dress, nerves showing through, but she made a good show of covering it as she sneered at my admittedly unimpressive bedroom.

“Whatever works for you, beautiful.”

South let me lay her out, but in that way that said if I wasn’t gentle or I made a single wrong move, the moment would be broken and lost forever. Her stockings _were_ real silk after all, not nylon or any of that other synthetic crap. Must’ve cost her a pretty penny, along with very nice garter belt around her waist that held them up. It was North’s signature purple and green, though lighter, pastel shades. Given what she was wearing, maybe it wasn’t _his_ signature so much as _theirs._

She was wearing more than I’d made in a month around her crotch and I wasn’t going to be responsible for damaging it. I undid the clips and rolled her stockings down, running the tips of my fingers down her thighs as I did.

She shivered.

I kissed her knees and pulled her underwear down and out of my way. She looked up at the ceiling, but didn’t make a sound.

South was gorgeous between her thighs, her hair was dark blonde and curled, trimmed but not waxed or shaved. Some people liked when there was nothing down there, but for me, it always felt like I was fucking a teenager if the woman I was with didn’t have any of the signs of womanhood, and I wasn’t exactly into playing with teens.

I slipped a finger inside her and she let out the softest little moan, South’s pale skin turning pink all the way down. Her fingers clenched and kneaded at the bedding underneath her.

Definitely a kitten. I guessed right and I was going to enjoy making her purr.

I added another finger, slowly scissoring them inside her and blowing gently onto the exposed flesh. She let her knees fall open and gripped the sheets tight, moaning as she spread so easy for me. South was warm, wet and eager already, revved and ready to go.

She closed her eyes and turned her head away.

It was pretty easy to tell South was getting ready to lay back and suffer through it while I had my wicked way with her limp body, but I wasn’t going to let her off easy. No one laid back and thought of England in my bed. If we were going to play this game, I wasn’t going to let her lay there and take it, she was going to be doing this she was going to participate.

What can I say? I like my women with body hair and I like ‘em eager.

“God, you’re so fucking wet. Were you thinking about me before you got here?”

“Shut up and get it over with already.”

As if I was gonna let a mouthy brat tell me what to do.

I pinned South to the bed by her wrists and let her struggle underneath me. She was strong and I was barely holding her, she could get away if she really wanted to.

But between me and the bed, she didn’t seem to want to.

I pressed a kiss to her throat and smiled as she growled like a pissed off cat.

“The fuck are you doing?”

“Fucking you, if I have my way. You wanted to pay your bill, right? I require part in advance.”

“Yeah, no, I get that. what’s up with this part?”

“What? You think I’m just gonna finger you and call it a day? That’s not how I play, Kitten.”

I tugged her arms over her head and squeezed her wrists.

“If you want to play the martyr, I’ll let you. Keep these here.”

I let go and South glared hotter, but she didn’t pull her hands down. I leaned over and pressed my lips against each wrist, listening as her breath sped up.

She was into it.

“You’re lucky I keep supplies on hand.”

I grinned and reached into my side table. I pulled the batteries off the charger, plugged the wand into the wall, and tugged a condom over both the vibrator and the massager head for sanitation purposes.

“Now, you’re gonna be good and stay still for me, get it?”

“Go to hell!”

“Oh no, Kitten, I’m taking you straight to heaven.”

I turned the vibrator on and pressed it right against her pussy. She jerked like she’d just licked a live wire, which felt like a bit of an extreme response to me, but then again, maybe she was thirsty. I can’t imagine having much of a sex life if I had to live with North 24/7. I ran my hand down her thigh and pushed the vibrator in a little at a time, thrusting as I went to get her used to the feel of it.

If she hadn’t been so wet and ready, I’d have played with her for a while longer, but as it was, she didn’t need my help to get going.

She squirmed and moaned under my hands, her legs kicked out helplessly.

“Oh god!”

South was playing the part a little, but she _was_ enjoying herself, and that was really what mattered. Once she stopped overacting and pretending, she’d find herself loving every minute.

“Yeah, it packs a little punch, doesn’t it? There’s a reason I keep the batteries charged on this baby.”

South squirmed and ground herself down, but her hands stayed where I put them. She let out a soft pant and grunt and started to rock herself up and down.

“You want this, too?”

I waggled the vibrating wand massager over her face and turned it on for a few seconds so she could hear it roar. Her head moved back and forth following the cushioned head and I couldn’t help myself. I tapped South on the nose and laughed when her eyes crossed.

“Mmm, you bitch,” South was breathless, which was good. Getting her to stop insulting me would be better.

“Yes or no, Kitten?”

She made a noise that could be interpreted as a yes, so I lined the vibe up with her clit and set it on the lower setting. It was always a treat, introducing a pretty young thing to a wand massager. They never knew what to expect.

South reacted exactly how I hoped, yelping and squirming and kicking her legs out hard while she tried to find stability and yank herself away.

“I bet you wish you’d taken your dress off now, huh, Kitten? You’re gonna get it all sweaty.”

“Shut up!”

I played with her for a while, teasing out grunts and groans and a squeal that I was pretty happy about, but she wouldn’t give me another.

She wiggled and moaned and stretched her legs out on either side of me like I’d tied her down, and I loved the view. I leaned in close and pressed a kiss to her stomach, wishing I’d at least gotten her into her underwear so I could see her reaction when I licked her stomach.

Maybe next time.

South’s hands clenched at nothing above her head. She wrapped her legs around me as best as she could and tried to pull me in. Her muscles were tight and tense and her face scrunched up.

“Oh god, oh god.”

“You close, baby?”

“Yeeeeeess.”

I turned off the wand and laughed as her head snapped up. I was still going strong with the vibe, fucking it in and out of her pussy like I knew she liked, but anyone who’s played with a wand will tell you that when the big guy comes out, a vibrator feels insufficient.

“What the fuck?!”

“You wanna cum? You’re gonna say you’re sorry for being rude to me.”

South snarled and kicked my hip like she meant it. It fucking hurt, and I could bet if she kept that shit up I’d have bruises. I pressed the head of the wand massager against her throat and pushed down hard enough to make my point.

“Fuck you!”

“No, Kitten, I’m fucking you, and if you’re a good girl I’ll even let you get off.”

She let out a frustrated huff and slammed her head against the pillows. At least she’d stopped kicking.

Her hands were still above her head.

“Fuck! Fucking fuck. I’m sorry.”

And it almost felt like she meant it.

South’s defeat tasted like candy, and I wondered if I’d get to taste the whole range of her emotions before all was said and done.

“There’s my girl.”

I turned up the wand and set back to working her over with the vibe. She moaned and relaxed again. Her head turned up and flashed her neck and I wanted nothing more in that moment than to bite that neck and slap a collar on it.

“There we go, just let it happen. I’ve got you.”

She grunted and whined and finally tapped my hip again with her foot. I eased the vibe out of her, turned off the wand, and tucked the toys away. South melted into the mattress, chest heaving. She curled over and wrapped herself around my pillow, smearing her makeup across it. Her eyes were barely open.

I wasn’t about to resist that.

I laid down and pulled her into my chest, wrapped my arms around her, and draped my blanket over us both.

“Mmm, hmm?”

“Go to sleep, Kitten.”

“North?”

“We can’t find him if we’re too tired to think, and I’m willing to bet that you’ve been running on steam for a while now. Go to sleep, or I’m getting my harness out and fucking you unconscious. It’s your choice.”

“Maybe later.”

I put my hand over her breast and held it. It was the softest part of her, except for maybe the part that was willing to put herself into the hands of a stranger for the love of her brother.

Once she was snoring, I bent my head and started leaving marks on the back of her neck and shoulders. I wondered if she’d be pissed in the morning that I’d let her fall asleep in her dress, but I had a plan. If I could get her into the bathroom, I’d introduce her to my pulsating showerhead and my waterproof toys until she forgot all about it.

I let myself take a little nap with South in my arms after a reminder not to let myself get attached. Just because she was willing to let me have my way with her in trade for finding her brother didn’t mean that I was going to get to keep her.

I woke up and South was still out of it, her makeup smudged, her dress still hiked up to her hips, and her thighs were still tacky with her own slick.

It was a good look for her.

Her panties had fallen onto the floor, a bright green, lacey number that stood out against her skin like a beacon.

I pocketed the underwear and went to my desk to start figuring out Wyoming had done with North. I took the note fragment out of South’s purse for another scan, but it wasn’t any more illuminating than the first time. Shame, I’d kind of hoped to find a ‘meet me at’ that I’d missed, but I knew that even drunk and horny as a schoolboy seeing porn for the first time, I wasn’t bad enough at this to have missed something that important.

I needed to make some phone calls. If Wyoming was going after the AI’s, North wasn’t exactly the one I’d choose first, since he was the only one that I could guarantee would be missed

I made some calls, feeling the panties between my fingers as I ran through my contacts from the Project. York wasn’t answering, neither was Maine, and there was no point in calling Carolina. Anyone else, she might respond to, but me? Yeah that wasn’t going to happen.

It looked like I needed another plan.

But not before I dealt with the beautiful woman who’d moved to stand in the doorway with her clothes falling off. South had stumbled out of the bedroom, holding up her dress, before leaning herself against the doorjamb as she tried to right herself. I was sure she was still wearing the garter belt, and I was more than eager to see her without the dress.

“Have you seen my underwear?”

I shoved the silky fabric into my pocket and grinned.

“Can’t say. When you said that North disappeared, did he mention going anywhere with anyone? Was he hanging around anyone you didn’t recognize or anyone who seemed threatening? Anybody swing by your house that you didn’t know or didn’t like? Maybe set your hackles up, even if North acted like everything was fine?”

“Not that I can think of, North’s not the kind of guy who makes enemies.”

No, he really wasn’t.

“This isn’t about him making enemies, this is about you seeing someone who set off your creep instincts.”

South’s face went blank. She smoothed out her dress.

“You trust my instincts?”

“Every woman who’s had to deal with creeps learns to spot them, and you were in the military. Since we don’t have women’s only units, you’ve dealt with your share of creeps.”

My cell phone pinged.

An unknown number sent a picture.

York, the one-eyed wonder, finally got back to me. And he sent something tasty.

“I think I may have a lead.”

South stepped between my legs, dropped do her knees, and tugged at my belt.

“Tell me.”

Most of me wanted to get down to business and find North since his clock was ticking slowly down to zero, but the greedy part of me really wanted South’s attention.

The greedy part won.

Her mouth was heaven, a little slice I had no intentions of letting go of. I grabbed her hair and pulled her tighter against my pussy and moaned when her tongue went wild over my clit. I had no shame about letting her know she was doing a good job and she responded well to the non-verbal encouragement. She scratched her fingernails down my thighs as she worked and I loved the feel of it.

I’d forgotten how good it was to be with someone who understood what felt good.

God, I wanted to eat her out, I wanted to hold her down until she bruised, I wanted to fuck her flat on my desk facing a picture of her missing brother. I wanted to pin this beautiful woman between her brother and me and slip my strap on into her slit while he forced his way between her round, perky cheeks with her squealing and screaming between us. I wanted her helpless and begging, whether it was for more or for us to stop was to be determined later.

_That’s a little bit kinkier than I thought I was going to get today._

I had a thing for twins, yeah, but something told me that South wasn’t going to be as into her brother fucking her ass as I am. It was a shame, they were both gorgeous, and North looked like the kind of guy to be attentive in bed.

South slipped a finger inside, gloating the entire time like she was getting one over on me because I didn’t explicitly tell her to finger my pussy (even though it was _very_ welcome), and went back to introducing her tongue to my clit. It wasn’t a corded wand massager, amped all the way to the top, but it was fucking amazing to have her thrusting her fingers into my dripping cunt while her attention was completely fixated on me.

The only thing missing from this almost perfect moment was a collar on South’s neck. Maybe one with a little bell on it.

She pulled back and licked her lips, and that was more than enough for me. I tugged her up and shoved my shit around on my desk so she had somewhere to sit.

“Stay there, Kitten.”

“You know cats don’t take orders well.”

South slid her foot up and down my thigh, smirking like the cat that got the cream.

“They do if they want their treats, and I know that you want this.”

I yanked open the bottom desk drawer and South made a muffled moan when she made the connection to what it is.

“You keep sex toys in your work desk?”

“I keep sex toys everywhere. Remind me to show you my shower.”

I slipped on my strap-on harness and dangled a pair of handcuffs under South’s nose. She jumped off the desk and pushed my hand out of her face.

“I’m not wearing those.”

“You don’t want your treat?”

I adjusted the toy in the sling, flipped the switch, and the vibrator hooked into my strap on went nuts. I saw South’s thighs clench and her toes curl at the sight. She glared at the cuffs, but licked her lips, clearly debating with herself how badly she wanted to play vs what she wanted to give.

Little did my kitten realize, I always get my way.

I turned her around and unzipped her dress, letting the last layers of protection fall away. She’d slipped off her garter belt and bra, must have been why her dress wasn’t on when she left the bedroom, and was completely naked now. I put the cuffs on nice and gentle and rubbed her arms up and down. She shivered, so I pressed against her back and wrapped my arms around her.

“You’re gorgeous.”

“I know. Does this count toward my bill?”

“Oh yeah, five hours, at least.”

“Only five?”

“I said at least, it goes up depending on how well you behave for me.”

I cupped her breast with one hand and ran the other down her stomach to her snatch. South shivered harder.

“Back on the desk, Kitten.”

South was not a short woman, but her legs weren’t quite long enough to reach the floor. It was adorable watching her feet dangle. I leaned down and kissed her, licking my way across her beautiful mouth. I could taste myself on her.

She could probably still taste the cheap whiskey on me.

I spread South’s thighs wide and helped her wrap her legs around my waist while I slipped the vibrator inside her in a slow, smooth motion.

She grinned as soon as I turned the vibrator on and started moving, craning her neck so she could bite at my lips like the mean little kitten she was.

South groaned and met my thrusts as best as she could without her hands to leverage her and her legs dangling from my hips. I sucked on her shoulders, her throat, her neck, I nibbled her jawline and nipped the top of her breasts looking to leave marks. She struggled and keened and begged for more.

“Hey, South?”

She grunted, eyes half lidded. I slipped the panties out of my pocket and tapped the wadded up fabric against her lips.

“Open.”

She didn’t seem to realize what it was and let her mouth fall open with a moan. I pressed down on her teeth until it was wide enough and gently fed the panties into her mouth.

“Good girl.”

She let out a muffled noise, finally realizing that what she’d had stuffed into her mouth was probably not something she wanted in it, but I wasn’t about to give her a chance to spit it out. I knocked South onto her back, pressing her against everything that hadn’t gotten shoved off the desk, threw one of her legs over my shoulder, and went to town.

The free leg wrapped around my waist and squeezed.

I put a hand on South’s cheek and used my thumb to make sure she couldn’t force her underwear out of her mouth with her tongue.

“That’s right, how does it taste? Hmm? Does my kitten like chewing on her used undies like a naughty little slut?”

South’s dazed expression snapped into anger. She snarled what sounded like ‘you bitch!’.

“Sorry, Kitten,” My voice took on a sing-song quality, “I can’t hear you around your panties.”

I tugged at her nipples, flicked and twisted and squeezed while she snarled obscenities at me. She clenched so tight, even with how wet she was, I could feel her holding my vibrator like she never wanted to let go.

“Come on, Kitten, come for mommy. Give us a good squirt.”

She screamed through her underwear and thrashed on the desk. I slowed down and moved in a smooth motion until she stopped struggling and let out a soft gurgling sound.

I didn’t pull out or turn off the vibe.

It was more fun this way.

I tugged the chair under my ass and yanked South into my lap. Her eyes flew open and she keened as she fell directly onto vibrating silicone. It skewered her deep and I could feel her desperately try to get her knees seated in the chair so she could pull up and get comfortable.

As if I’d let that happen on anyone’s time but my own.

I put a hand on her thigh and the other on her shoulder and forced her down until she stopped tossing her head and fighting me. It took time for her to give up, and I’m pretty sure I managed to wring a second orgasm out of her from the way she started whining.

Once I knew she wasn’t moving I bit down on her breast and started leaving nice, fat hickies.

“A little something for you to remember me by when we’ve found your brother and you swan off to nicer places.”

I let her work herself up on my vibrator and loosened my grip. She didn’t try to get off, but she did start bouncing and rocking. Her eyes started to drift, like she could barely keep herself focused. South groaned and leaned into my chest, rubbing her face against my neck and groaned.

I could hear her huffing and puffing as she moved, glaring and growling like and animal. I gently tugged the panties out of her mouth, hoping to get more of that glorious sound.

“You _bitch_!”

“You fucking love it, South. You fucking love this.”

She snarled, but didn’t deny it. I unlocked the cuffs, they were a cheap set with the little catches on them that South could have gotten out of in an instant since they didn’t even need the key. South immediately grabbed the chair back to get herself a better angle to fuck herself on my vibrating dick.

“Oh god! Oh god! Ah! I can’t!”

“You can, baby. Come on, fuck yourself, ride that cock! I wanna see you fucking _melt_!”

South grabbed my hair tight and wailed, Wet warmth dripped down from her and onto my thighs. I’d be smelling her pussy in my office for weeks.

“Ugh,” she moaned.

I turned off the vibe and tugged it out of her. I slipped my fingers into her and spread her pussy open, freeing any of the slick that was caught inside to slide out of her.

“Oh, god.”

“Shh, you’re so good. You’re so good. Lay your head down for me and just relax.”

She pressed her face into my shoulder and settled down on my lap with the vibe nestled firmly between her ass cheeks. If I was a horrible person, I’d leave it on and keep playing with the back door, but she’d had a rough time and I was looking to actually find her brother at some point soon.

“Good girl.”

I waited for her to come down, stroking her back the whole way. Once I was sure she was calm I carried her into my bedroom and wrapped her up in my blankets again. I grabbed a half empty bottle of water and a stale granola bar and made her eat every bite.

“I know it’s not pâté, or whatever it is you fancy kitties like to eat, but it’ll give you what you need.”

South curled against my chest and purred.

She fell back asleep, so I slipped out and hit the shower. I’d need my brain for this, and as much as I’d love to work from bed, having a gorgeous, naked woman in bed with me was not the way to get any kind of concentration done.

York’s info wasn’t much, confirmation that the assassin duo was in the area and a few fake names, but I’ve never needed much to make magic happen.

South could attest to that.

It wasn’t hard to figure out what the plan was once I knew what I was looking for. Wyoming was the flashy type, always looking for an excuse to monologue and wave his metaphorical dick around, but he’d managed to actually be almost subtle this time. After about an hour, I had something worth tracking.

“Lookie, lookie, lookie, here comes cookie.”

They’d rented a warehouse, actually rented it from a legit property owner and everything from the business district and put it under one of the aliases they’d used years back. It was even an alias I recognized.

I copied the address and cleared my search history. If South decided to search my shit, I didn’t want her finding anything and getting herself in trouble. The only kind of trouble I wanted her in was the kind where I got to spank her white ass red and stuffed her up with…I don’t know, something kinky. Could I get ginger around these parts? It seemed like something that would be fun to try.

I left a note,

**_Gone to get your brother. Stay here, keep the door locked and don’t open it for anyone, especially if it’s a guy with a British accent or sounds like he sings for Barenaked Ladies. If you get bored, feel free to use my toys and think of me._ **

**_\- Tex_ **

The warehouse was cleared out and brightly lit, a sign that Florida’s hand was in this. The man detested clutter and dirt, and he had a habit of cleaning up if he had to stay in any one place for too long. Sure, it could have just been that a cleaning crew went through recently, but the lone chair dead center in the room with a body in it was probably the biggest sign I was in the right place.

A blond head in a torn up, purple suit with not so subtle green accents. Even as far as I was, there was no mistaking that tacky color scheme he wore.

I pulled out my binoculars and watched his chest rise and fall. Not dead, and if they left him like that, not dying either. Wyoming liked to gloat before he let his victims die, he’d never give up the opportunity, not even when his victim was a friend.

Former friend? Colleague? Brother in arms? Whatever. The point was, he’d be there if they really intended to kill North.

I searched the outside, but there was no sign of cameras or tracks. No one patrolling, no security, no one in the nearby warehouses.

It had to be a trap, but for the life of me, I wasn’t seeing it.

The door I picked was visible from my original perch and didn’t have anything on the other side. I let out a slow breath as I picked the lock, hoping there wasn’t an explosive hidden inside it or something equally humiliating if I happened to die.

Lucky me, the door swung open.

I dropped my supply bag at the door and made my way over to North.

He looked up, and I could see that he had tacky blood on his head, poor bastard probably had a concussion.

“Tex?”

“Hey there, North. Long time, no see.”

And no time to waste. I pulled my knife and sawed at the ropes that were around his wrists.

“Tex, it’s not safe.”

“Yeah, I can tell. Be quiet.”

The ropes came free and I hauled him back by his shoulder to keep him from pitching himself directly onto the concrete.

“Come on, blondie, work with me here.”

I got myself on the ground at his side and pulled his arm over my shoulder.

“All I need is for you to stay awake long enough to help me get to the car, then you can go back to napping, ok?”

“Why are you here?”

“Your sister’s worried about you.”

“South? She knows—”

Something hard hit the back of my head and I pitched forward, sending us both tumbling to the ground. My vision went black. A boot planted itself firmly between my shoulders and pressed me into the concrete.

“Well, well, well, dear Tex. How good to see you again, it has truly been too long.”

I don’t know how long it took me to recover my senses, but when I did my hands were tied and North and I were both in chairs side by side.

“Yeah, this is about how I expected this to go.”

There was Wyoming, holding his trusty silenced handgun (for up close and personal murders!), standing next to Florida, who was twisting his shiny, blue handled knife to clean underneath his fingernails.

If I hadn’t watched these losers practice their intimidation moves back in the day, I’d have been a bit more unnerved by the whole thing. As it was, I could see that neither man looked particularly excited to be here.

“Tex, it’s so good to see you! I was worried you’d gotten knocked a little too hard by our friend!”

Friend?

Florida flipped the knife to point to the side, and there was North and…

“South.”

South was dressed down, ditching her dress for a suit similar to her brother’s. Her hair and makeup were pristine and her face was tight and mean. She looked angry.

“Look, I gave you the kid and I brought you Texas. It’s time to let my brother go.”

I couldn’t keep the laugh in. Was she really that naïve?

It all clicked into place, maybe I was getting rusty.

“Wyoming, didn’t expect to see you again. Can’t say I’m surprised to see you still halfway up Leonard’s ass.”

“Dear Tex, it has been a long time. How are things going in your…business? Still drinking yourself stupid?”

He at least had the decency to turn his gun so it wasn’t pointing directly into my face anymore. I could work around being shot, but not so much if my brains were on the concrete.

“Better than working for that jackass who likes to pretend I’m his dead wife. What’s the game, Wyoming?”

“It’s quite simple, we’re gathering the AI.”

“Yeah, no, I figured that much out, but if you’re after the AI you have to know that Omega skipped out ages back. Last I heard he was shacking up with a doctor somewhere in the middle of nowhere.”

Florida reached over and patted my head. It took everything I had in my not to snap at him, since Florida was the one who’d stick his knife in the target and forget that he was supposed to be bringing it in unharmed, and I really wanted to get away unstabbed.

The struggle was real.

“Oh, Tex, we’re not here for Omega, that would be silly. No, we’re here for you.”

Oh god.

“Does he really think kidnapping and threatening me is going to win me over?”

“Mostly he just wants to clean house, I think, and partially, he misses having his wifey at home.”

I flexed my wrists, hoping one of these idiots had forgotten how good I am at getting out of ropes. No give.

Damn.

“I think his daughter might have something to say about that. It’s kind of weird when your mother is younger than you. Feels like some time travel bullshit.”

Wyoming chuckled magnanimously, as if I’d said something funny.

“We knew you wouldn’t be easy to catch if we came after you on our own, so we made a deal with South here. Her brother for Theta and you. I knew you couldn’t resist an innocent face.”

“I never thought she was innocent, she’s not that good an actress, and I’m pretty sure she didn’t get the memo that’s what she was supposed to be playing at.”

South let out a noise that I’d _love_ to hear again under more ideal circumstances.

“Sorry, beautiful, but it’s true. Why do you think I fucked you so hard and put you away wet? Guilty pussy is always so tight, eager to bluff you into thinking there’s something sweet there when it’s really sour.”

North groaned.

“Tex, stop. That’s my sister.”

South glowered at me and stuck her hand in her pocket.

“Honestly, if it weren’t for North on the line, I’d have strung you along for a week at least. I was already going over my shopping list. Shame, that. I think you’d have enjoyed what I had planned.”

“Shut up!”

I grinned at North and gently kicked his leg.

“Hey, you two close or are you _close_? Because I’ve got this fantasy—”

South punched me in the nose and I felt it crunch under her fist.

It wasn’t the first time my mouth got my nose broken, and it wouldn’t be the last, but it fucking sucked every time.

Florida knocked her back and Wyoming grabbed my face, making tutting noises.

“South, we agreed that payment would only be delivered if the merchandise was in good condition.”

“She talks too much.”

“I will agree with that, but you’ve lost us several thousand credits with this move.”

South examined at her knuckles.

“I really don’t give a fuck. You kidnapped my brother and his kid, what does it matter to me if you lose money?”

Florida smiled and slammed the butt of his knife into North’s face.

North howled and flung his head back and Florida aimed for his eye the second time. Odds were the eye socket was fractured, and possibly permanently damaged based on his swing.

South screamed.

“We did warn you that bad behavior would elicit punishment, didn’t we?”

Florida stepped back and South dove to her brother’s face to check the injuries.

I could have warned her not to piss the men off if she’d bothered to look in my direction with her eyes instead of her fists.

“Florida,” I managed a growl that was probably not intimidating, but it was at least commanding, “Let them go. Let me go while you’re at it.”

“Can’t do that, pet.”

“You can, and you will. What do you think is going to happen to your payday when you bring home the Director’s prize and it’s covered in blood and scratches from a mean little kitten who doesn’t know what to do with her paws?”

“Fuck you! This is all your fault, you stupid bitch!”

Florida frowned.

“You know what he’s like, Butch. You know what’s going to happen. Sure, you bring home the kid, Leonard cuts him the fuck up, looking for whatever makes him special. You’ve got orders to bring North in too, right? So you kill South, drag us off, and you’re put down for knowing too much. Don’t act all surprised, Butch, has a job like this from him ever gone well for you? Leonard Church isn’t known for keeping his word, ask his daughter about York’s eye.”

He didn’t have to, we were there, but it was a good reminder.

“Suggestions?”

I smiled.

“I bet you your payday that Leonard is too fucking smart to have let my backdoor into his accounts die, and too fucking stupid to have changed his password to something I can’t figure out in ten minutes. Gimmie a phone and a routing number, you and Reggie can disappear into the night with Gary, have yourself a fun little murder family under assumed names.”

“Theta,” North croaked.

“Right, and give back Theodore. Where’s the kid?”

Florida cut the ropes around my wrists as Wyoming handed me his smartphone. It was military tech, and I was willing to bet it was supped up and blocked in all the right places. It was nice.

I wanted one.

“Get us paid and we’ll hand him over.”

I hoped I was right and Leonard was that much of an idiot, or this was going to turn from a bluff into a bloodbath. It didn’t hurt that his personal account was so heavily guarded by actual computer encryptions that he’d barely considered someone knowing the account number and his password to be worth worrying about.

I didn’t need ten minutes, I didn’t even need five.

“We’re in. Give me the number.”

When all was said and done, Leonard Church’s personal bank account was next to empty, and I and the assassins were a good deal richer.

I made sure to sweeten the pot and give them a bigger chunk of the prize. No sense in having them be unhappy with me, I liked my head attached to my shoulders.

“There.”

I tossed the phone to Wyoming and Florida cut North free, smiling all the while.

“Next time, just come see me, don’t do this blackmailing, chair tying, nose breaking business, ok?”

I threw one of North’s shoulder over my shoulder and hauled him out of the chair. South got the other side and we made our way out.

“Come on, we’ve gotta get you out of here before this place burns down.”

“Burns?”

“You think they’re going to just leave? With that kind of money, they’ve got to fake their deaths. Come on, your kid’ll be fine.”

We got North into South’s car, a slinky little number designed for speed, and Florida came over carrying a sleeping kid. He gently tucked the boy into the back seat.

“He’s fine, a little something to keep him asleep is all. He’ll wake up in a few hours, groggy but ok. I’d clear out if I was you, you know the Director is not going to take this lying down.”

“No, he’s not. Take care, Butch.”

He grinned and waved and wandered off just as the building started to burn.

I handed South a card.

“He’s not a great doctor, but he gets the job done and he’s not in the system, so the Director won’t be able to track you easily.”

She glowered.

“The fuck do you care?”

I grinned and waved at North.

“You take care of your sister, ok? She comes back here and I’m liable to be more forceful.”

“I’ll remember that.”

South slipped into the driver’s seat, and they were gone.

I made my way home, hardly what one would call rolling in dough, but it was enough to get me a few new identities, pay the rent for a few more weeks, and keep me in nice booze for a few weeks longer than that.

I got my nose taken care of, went home, and went right to sleep. There wasn’t much worry about being tracked down, the Director wouldn’t know what to think about me robbing him, and by the time he got mad and tried to do something about it, I’d be cashed out and ready for whatever came next.

It took three days for me to do much more than sleep and get up to pay the delivery driver for my chow mein, but eventually I was up and moving again and decided it was time to get back to work. I cleaned up the mess that I’d made of my desk, sat down, and laughed.

South’s panties were still under my desk.

I couldn’t stop laughing.

South fucking walked out that door and into the night wearing no fucking underwear. God, the money I’d have paid to see the indignation on her face when she decided to do that.

I picked them up and stuck them in my pocket, not entirely sure what I was supposed to do with them, but there was no way I was giving these up. They were a prize and proof of the best sex I’d had in years.

Like a sign from the gods, someone pounded on my front door.

The silhouettes through the glass were familiar enough, but I readied my gun anyway. I flung the door open.

There was North, in his dress uniform, spruced up and wearing a cast on his left arm, a splint on his nose similar to my own, and bandages on his head. South was pressed right by his side, wearing her own military uniform and a wicked grin.

“Well, I can’t say I was expecting to see either of you again.”

South pushed past me. She led North over to the chair in front of my desk and made him sit, though aside from the cast, he looked better than I thought he would.

“I wanted to thank you personally, Tex. You saved my life, and you didn’t have to.”

“No, I didn’t. The Director being a dumbass saved your life, I just remembered how he chooses his passwords.”

South leaned against North’s chair. She looked a hell of a lot more comfortable in the suit than she had in the dress, but I was going to miss having easy access. Then again, since I was probably never going to see her again, I was going to miss it no matter what.

“I’m not going to apologize. If it’s down to my brother or some random woman I don’t know, I’m gonna choose North every time.”

“And I’m not gonna apologize for saying mean things about you, you did hit me in the back of the head.”

“Bitch, if I was actually worried about you saying mean things, I’d have hit you harder.”

I couldn’t help but smile.

“Good to know. I was worried my devious plan would go over your pretty, blonde head.”

North shook his head slowly before resting his good hand on my desk.

“What are you going to do now?”

I reached into my desk and pulled out a fresh bottle of whiskey. The good stuff.

“I’m gonna make this bottle disappear.”

“I mean about what happened? The Director knows where you are now?”

“Florida and Wyoming have conveniently disappeared, now that they’ve got more money than they know what to do with, and as far as the Director is concerned, they robbed him and skipped town when things went _south_.”

Both groaned at the pun.

“So for now, I’m gonna chill here until things get bad, and then I’m gonna run to a different part of town and dye my hair.”

“That’s not exactly a solid plan.”

“The man can’t recognize me if my hair’s a different color.”

North got himself all concerned looking.

“And if he hires someone else?”

I pulled out my gun and waggled it. South slipped around and sat on the desk, leaning over to look at me.

“I can take care of myself. What about you two? You gonna stick around, Kitten?”

South laughed.

“Why the hell would I do that? Who wants to spend their time stuck with a two bit, washed up, former soldier playing detective?”

Ouch.

I guess I should have expected that.

“South, there’s no reason to be mean. Tex _is_ the only reason we all walked out alive and unharmed. Even if they’d have let me go, they would have kept Theta.”

North nodded to me.

“Thank you for that, by the way.”

“Not a problem. Kid deserves to stay with his dad.”

South made a face.

Kitten was clearly not enjoying the attention being on anything but her.

Well, I was more than willing to give her as much attention as she wanted.

“So, Kitten, I found your brother. You gonna pay me for my time?”

“Thought you considered yourself paid in full after I ate your pussy like it was the last supper.”

North coughed into his fist, his face bright red.

“I appreciated that, but as talented as your mouth is and how sweet the honey pot between your knees is, it doesn’t exactly pay my medical bills.”

South snorted.

“You broke my nose! I had to get it set and everything!”

South pulled a crumpled twenty-credit bill out of her pocket and dropped it on my desk.

“There. You’re paid.”

“You fucking bitch.”

She laughed and straddled my lap, as North stood up and pulled a collar from his pocket and wrapped it around South’s neck. My brain froze for a good minute as South leaned forward and bit my neck gently.

“I heard you had a few fantasies to work out before we leave. Consider it your payment and thanks all in one.”

There was no way…

South grinned as North slowly pulled the jacket from her shoulders. South ripped her top off, showing off her bruised and bitten breasts.

“We’re leaving town tonight; this place is too hot for us. Want a little something to remember us by?”


End file.
